Siempre fuiste tú
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Bella ama a Edward que está enamorado de Victoria y la usa para darle celos.Tras descubrirlo Bella se marcha y vuelve 6 años despues a una fiesta, donde se encontrará cara a cara con su pasado y con el chico anónimo con el que chatea desde entonces


BPOV

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo de mi antigua habitación de casa de Charlie, y tras comprobar por sexta vez que estaba espléndida, tomé mi bolso, salí con paso firme y decidido y me subí a mi coche, mi adorado Mazda MX5 plateado. Una vez dentro volví a mirarme en el espejo, sí tal vez sea algo exagerada, pero no podía fallar nada, iba a vivir un gran momento de mi vida. ¿Qué dónde iba? Pues a una fiesta de despedida, ya que el señor Benner, un viejito adorable que fue profesor mío en el instituto se jubilaba, y le habían preparado un gran homenaje con muchos de sus ex alumnos. Lo sé, estáis pensando que no es motivo para que diga que iba a vivir un gran momento, y que estuviera preocupada por verme realmente esplendida, pero todo tiene su por qué.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 24 años, soy una abogada recién licenciada soltera y sin compromiso, y hoy voy a encontrarme cara a cara con el pasado.

Cuando mi querida amiga Ángela Webber me llamó informándome de la jubilación del señor Benner y del homenaje que se le estaba preparando me negué en rotundo a asistir. No pisaba Forks desde que tenía 18 años y me fui a la universidad, y entre mis planes recientes no estaba el regresar.

En mi época de instituto fue una chica normal, no me gustaba llamar la atención, era responsable y madura en las cuestiones importantes como los estudios y se podría decir que era buena amiga de mis amigos, ellos para mi eran lo más importante.

Actualmente solo conservaba la amistad con Ángela y su prometido, Ben, porque a los otros decidí dejarlos en el pasado. Se preguntaran quienes son los otros, no? Pues bien, ellos son los Cullen y los Hale. Alice y Edward iban a mi mismo curso, mientras que Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estaban en uno superior al nuestro, y todos eran bastante populares, pero parecían muy agradables. Los conocí a los 16 años, cuando llegué a Forks a vivir con mi padre Charlie por un tiempo, pero nunca me atreví si quiera a saludarlos, parecían deidades y yo me sentía muy poca cosa al lado de ellos, así que imaginé que no les interesaría mi amistad. Alice era pequeña, delgada, con unos bonitos ojos verdes, pelo negro, y parecía siempre rebosar alegría y energía. Emmett a simple vista daba miedo, parecía un enorme oso, pero en el fondo era un niño grande, se podría decir que si era como un osito, pero de peluche. Rosalie era la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida, rubia de ojos azules y con cuerpo espectacular, y aunque parecía demasiado dura en el fondo si te la ganabas era más buena que el pan. Jasper, su gemelo, era tan guapo como ella, pero algo más introvertido, parecía estar siempre tenso, pero era muy agradable y reconfortante estar a su lado. Y por último él, mi sueño personal, mi más grande anhelo, Edward Cullen. Alto, de cabello cobrizos y ojos verdes… decir que era guapo era quedarse corto, simplemente diré que tan pronto su cruzaron mi mirada y la suya caí presa de sus ojos, me enamoré perdidamente de él, aunque él ignoraba mi existencia, ya que solo tenía ojos para Victoria Klen, una chica muy hermosa, pero hueca, fría y superficial, que se la pasaba ignorando a Edward.

Sin embargo, un año después, la duendecillo hiperactiva de Alice y yo, tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntas para una asignatura, aun recuerdo a Alice dando saltitos y palmitas cuando lo supo, y diciéndome que ella y yo seriamos grandes amigas, y no se equivocó, desde ese día fuimos inseparables.

Poco a poco me fue integrando con su grupo sin dejar de lado a Angie y Ben que siempre fueron mis amigos. Todos en el grupo de Alice me recibieron muy bien, incluso Rosalie que siempre me había mirado como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza. Edward al principio parecía seguir ignorando mi existencia, pero luego fuimos descubriendo las muchas cosas que teníamos en común, y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Cada vez Edward estaba más atento conmigo, me llevaba y traía del instituto, cargaba mis libros, se sentaba a mi lado en clases, reía mis ocurrencias a carcajadas delante de todos, sobre todo en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, y me tomaba la mano, y yo, idiota tal y como nací, me fui creando estúpidas ilusiones.

Aún recuerdo aquel día, cuando me dejó en casa a la vuelta del instituto y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo.

**FlashBack**

- **Vamos, Edward, suéltalo**… dije tras esperar 5 minutos a que hablara y ver como pasaba las manos por su cabello como 7 veces y se apretaba el puente de la nariz otras tantas.

- **Verás Bella, yo… tu… amigos, y yo ehhh… quizás… el baile… **decía nervioso.

- **Edward Anthony Cullen, deja de divagar y habla claro, que tenemos confianza para eso.**

- **Sí Bella, yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación. No sé… somos buenos amigos y la pasamos bien juntos y yo pensé que si no tenias otros planes quizás….**

- **Claro Edward!!! **Dije más alegre y entusiasta de lo que debía, **digo… tu y yo somos amigos y me apetece mucho ir a ese baile y nadie me lo ha pedido, **mentí puesto que Eric, Mike y Tylor me lo habían pedido, pero yo los había rechazado.

- **Estupendo**, dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Unos días después, estaba aburrida en casa, y no dejaba de pensar en el baile y en Edward. Pensé que era el momento de ir a comprarme el vestido y los complementos, era raro que Alice no me hubiese llevado a rastras en cuanto supo lo que Edward me había pedido, pero extrañamente ni siquiera se mostró feliz y eso que ella siempre decía que ojala Edward abriese los ojos y me convirtiera en su cuñadita.

Tomé las llaves de mi vieja Chevy, algo de dinero y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, Alice nunca diría que no a una salida de compras. Cuando llegué la dulce Esme me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Alice estaba en su cuarto, que subiera con confianza. Mientras me iba acercando a la puerta, escuché con claridad unas voces que salían del cuarto de Alice, estaban con ella sus hermanos, Edward y Emmett.

- **Eddie, estás seguro? No te vas a arrepentir de esto? **Dijo Emmett.

- **No me digas Eddie Emmett, y si, lo estoy, tu has visto como han cambiado las cosas, toda está saliendo bien.**

- **Le harás daño Edward, yo no quiero que ella sufra**.

Quién va a sufrir? Pensé, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Edward después de eso, me hizo olvidar lo demás y una estúpida sonrisa se pintó en mi cara.

- **Lo haré en el baile, le diré la verdad, le diré que estoy enamorado de ella, que nadie más que ella me importa, y la besaré.**

Edward estaba enamorado de mi? Se me declararía en el baile? Mi corazón se infló de felicidad, y solo podía contar los segundos que faltaban para sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

- **Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Edward, y que no paguemos nosotros por tus errores, **dijo Alice.

Y llegó el día de la graduación. Yo llevaba un vestido azul en gasa, de tirantes finos, fruncido en el pecho y suelto hasta arriba de la rodilla, con unos zaparos sin tacón del mismo tono del vestido, y mi pelo estaba recogido es una coleta baja a un lado de la cabeza, que caía con suaves rizos por mi hombro.

El acto fue muy bonito, y yo estaba inmensamente feliz, no solo porque Reneé había podido venir, sino porque me quedaban a penas unas horas para que Edward me declarara su amor. Durante todo el acto sentí sus ojos sobre mí, me dedicaba unas miradas tan intensas que me ponían aun más nerviosa. Supongo que estaba sorprendido de verme así, yo no era bonita precisamente, tampoco es que fuera fea, solo algo simple, pero hoy podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que me veía bastante bien.

Cuando nos dirigimos al baile, pude notar como Edward me miraba de reojo, estaba muy callado y a veces hacia el intento de decirme algo, pero parecía que no se atrevía.

Bailé un poco con él, que no parecía el mismo Edward de siempre, tras un par de canciones, se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que regresaba en unos minutos. Me quedé pasmada viéndolo alejarse de mi, no entendía nada.

- **Bella te estábamos buscando**, dijo Alice a mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta pude comprobar que también Rose estaba con ella.

- **Qué pasa duende? **Le dije trantando de darle una sonrisa.

- **Bella es que no sé como decirte esto, yo no quería, pero es mi hermano, yo**…

- **No entiendo nada**… dije.

- **Bella, lo que pasa**…. Dijo Rosalie, pero alguien la interrumpió.

- **Os disculpad que os interrumpa**, dijo Jane, la mejor amiga de Victoria, **pero Bella, Edward me ha pedido que vayas al jardín, necesita decirte algo.**

Yo sonreí abiertamente, eso era lo que tenía que hacer Edward, se estaba preparando para declararse. No lo pensé dos veces y salí en su busca. Sentí que Rose y Alice me seguían y me decían algo, pero yo no las escuchaba.

Cuando llegué al jardín vi algo que me dejó perpleja. Edward estaba de espaldas, y frente a él estaba Victoria, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- **Entonces Eddie, solo yo te gusto?**

- **Claro que sí Vicky, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.**

- **Y entonces la tonta de Bella Swan?**

- **Yo… solo quería ponerte celosa Victoria, me di cuenta que te molestaba que estuviese con ella, por eso la llevaba y traía del instituto, cargaba sus cosas… por eso la invité al baile, solo quería provocarte, ella no significa nada para mi. **

Victoria sonrió, me dedico una mirada y luego besó apasionadamente a Edward. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, ni cuando Rose y Alice me abrazaron. Solo sentía tanta rabia y dolor… y más al comprender que mis amigos sabían esto y permitieron que ocurriera. Las empujé bruscamente a ambas y me alejé de ellas. Estaba por irme cuando me di la vuelta y les advertí algo:

- **No quiero volver a veros, para mi estáis muertas!! **Grité. Las vi sollozar y abrazarse, y también vi como Edward se separaba de Victoria rápidamente y se volvía para mirarme. En sus ojos pude ver culpa y dolor.

- **Bella, yo… por favor déjame que te explique.. **Dijo tratando de acercarse.

- **No hay nada que explicar Cullen, todo está muy claro, y para mi tu estás muerto y enterrado**, dije saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Pasé varios días encerrada en mi habitación sin levantarme de la cama, no quería ducharme, no comía, no dormía… solo lloraba. Supe que tanto Edward, como los demás, me llamaron varias veces, incluso vinieron a visitarme, pero Charlie no los dejó pasar.

Todo en mi vida se había venido abajo, sentía que nada importaba y que en ese lugar me estaba asfixiando. A pesar de que iba a ir a la misma universidad que los chicos, decidí hacer un cambio, y unos días después me fui de la ciudad rumbo a mi nueva vida, solo me despedí de Charlie y de Ángela y Ben, ellos serían los únicos que sabían donde iba, pero confiaba en que nunca lo revelaran.

**Fin Flashback**

Aparqué mi bonito coche en el aparcamiento del instituto, salí de él, y me dirigí a la puerta. Paré antes de entrar, hice un par de respiraciones y entré decidida.

Todo estaba muy bonito, y había mucha gente pero afortunadamente encontré rápidamente a los que me interesaban, Ángela y Ben, y me acerqué a ellos.

- **Oh Dios mío Bella, estás hermosísima, y creo que no soy la única que lo piensa, **dijo haciéndome señas con los ojos. Miré disimuladamente y mi mirada se topó con los Cullen y los Hale, estaban realmente guapos, sobre todo Edward. Me obligué a apartar la mirada rápidamente.

- **Gracias Angie, tu estás realmente increíble también.**

- **Concuerdo con Bella amor, **dijo Ben, **pero también contigo, estás increíble Bella.**

Le sonreí complacida a mi amigo, es lo que deseaba, quería destacar. Me había puesto un bonito vestido de satén palabra de honor hasta medio muslo, negro, con una línea de pedrería brillante debajo del pecho y sandalias de 7 centímetros de tacón, plateadas con pedrería idéntica al vestido. Me había peinado con un recogido sencillo y juvenil, dejando algunos rizos sueltos. Y la única joyería que llevaba eran unos pendientes largos a juego con los brillantitos de los zapatos y el vestido.

- **Y pensar que te negaste a venir cuando te lo dije, **me dijo mi amiga.

**FlashBack.**

Había llegado muy cansada del bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba. A penas abrí la puerta de mi casa, me descalcé, deje las llave en la mesita y prácticamente fui arrastrándome a la ducha. El agua caliente me vino genial y en cuanto terminé me sentía mucho mas relajada. Me puse la enorme camiseta que usaba para estar por casa y que me llegaba hasta medio muslo y me dirigí hasta la cocina para prepararme un sándwich. Después me senté en el sofá, con mi portátil encima, deseando conversar un rato con él, mi amigo misterioso, el único que me alegraba un poco la vida.

A penas me conecté mi amiga Angie me abrió una conversación:

- Bella Bellita Bella, a qué no sabes qué?

- mmmm… estás embarazada Angie? :P

- Nooooo!!! Ya sabes que primero quiero casarme, ya me quedan solo 7 meses para la boda.

- Lo sé lo se… entonces de que se trata?

- Benner se jubila y habrá una fiesta para despedirlo, es una especie de homenaje con sus antiguos alumnos, nuestra promoción va al completo, y tengo tu invitación.

- QUEEEEE?¿? Ni lo sueñes, no pienso ir.

- Pero Bella, ya es hora de que vuelvas, vamos a estar todos. Demuéstrale a los que te hicieron daño que has seguido adelante y has olvidado el pasado.

- Angela, no puedo verlo, no quiero verlo.

- A Edward?

- No, a Robert Pattinson!!! Claro que a Edward boba.

- Pero ya no estás enamorada de él, no? Lo dejaste en el pasado, así que ven, pasalo bien e ignóralo.

- No sé…

- Y a tu León? Quizás puedas descubrir de quien se trata.

Esa idea me gustó más. No podía negar que ese chico me había conquistado totalmente, aunque no sabía su nombre, ni que apariencia física tenía me había ido enamorando de él sin darme cuenta, y ahora lo necesitaba más que al aire para vivir. Así que la idea de por fin tenerlo frente a mi y saber de quien se trataba tras más de 5 años de conversaciones vía Internet, me encantaba.

Aún recuerdo como empezó esto. Fue 6 meses después de haberme marchado de Forks, cuando al conectarme a mi MSN vi que tenia un correo de un tal , al que pronto se unieron muchos más. Eran correos realmente bonitos, de un chico que decía ser un antiguo compañero de instituto demasiado tímido como para dar la cara, y se le había ocurrido contactar conmigo vía email.

Al principio me mandaba algunos poemas famosos, canciones… pero lo que me gustaba más era cuando escribía sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que decía sentir por mi.

Esos correos dieron lugar a continuas y largas conversaciones por Messenger, y aunque nunca se lo había confesado, se había convertido en el centro de mi vida, lo amaba profundamente.

El sonido de una nueva conversación me sacó de mi trance, era él. Con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi cara la abrí para ver que decía:

- Hola mi ovejita, irás a la fiesta de Benner?

- Hola leoncito, eso… depende de ti.

- Ah si? Y a que se debe eso?

- Si tu quieres que vaya iré, pero con una condición.

- Es lo que más deseo Bella, me muero de ganas por verte, así que cual es esa condición?

- Vernos cara a cara, quiero que te me acerques y me digas que eres tú.

Por varios minutos permaneció sin escribir nada, y yo empecé a preocuparme y entristecerme, si decía amarme, por qué no quería que supiera quién era? Tan feito era? No, me quité esa idea de la cabeza, un chico como él tiene que ser tan hermoso por fuera como me ha demostrado que lo es por dentro.

- Está bien Bella, ha llegado el momento de enfrentar las cosas y dejar de ser un cobarde. Te propongo algo, tú tendrás que encontrarme.

- yo? Cómo?

- A las 12 de la noche yo estaré en algún lugar de la fiesta, con una rosa blanca en mi mano, esperando por ti.

- Trato hecho : D

**Fin FlashBack**

Y eso es lo que me tiene hoy aquí, cara a cara con el pasado y queriendo verme absolutamente maravillosa. Es un gran momento en mi vida, voy a descubrir quien es el hombre del que estoy enamorada.

- **y? nerviosa? **Dijo Ben.

- **Muchísimo**

- **Quién podrá ser? Seguro que es un chico estupendo Bella, y tiene que estar muy enamorado de ti, lleva años escribiéndote y conversando contigo sin que tu le hayas dicho nunca lo que sientes por él**, dijo Ángela.

Iba a contestarle a Ángela cuando la vi agrandar mucho los ojos mirando algo detrás de mí y apretar la mano de su prometido.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, rezando porque no fuera lo que me estaba imaginando. Pero no tuve suerte.

- **Bella**… dijo en un susurro la benjamina de los Cullen.

- **Hola**, dije.

- **Te hemos echado de menos Bella, nosotros sentimos tanto lo que pasó… de verdad que si pudiésemos volver el tiempo atrás…**

- **Pero no se puede**, dije cortando a Rosalie.

- **Lo sabemos Bella, y es lo que más nos duele, perdimos a una gran amiga, yo… **Dijo Alice, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

- **No tenemos excusa, lo sabemos, cometimos el error de apoyar al idiota de Eddie **(el cual se encontraba un poco más alejado de los demás y mirando al suelo) **por ser nuestro hermano, y… **lo corté, no dejé que siguiera, pues al verlos de nuevo me estaba dando cuenta de que no podía seguir reprochándoles toda la vida lo que pasó, fue Edward el que jugó conmigo y no ellos, sí, se equivocaron pero todo el mundo comete errores.

- **Ya está bien chicos, no tenéis que seguir pidiéndome perdón, ahora me doy cuenta que hace mucho que os perdoné, yo también os he echado de menos, así que dejemos el pasado atrás y comencemos de nuevo. Hola soy Bella Swan, **dije ofreciéndoles mi mano y regalándoles una sonrisa.

- **Bella!! **Gritaron todos y continuación me vi envuelta en un gran abrazo colectivo, solo Edward se mantuvo al margen.

Desde ese momento no se separaron de mi. Me contaron lo que había sido de sus vidas. Rosalie y Emmett se habían casado hacia 5 meses, y aunque aún no se le notaba, ella estaba embarazada de 2. Él era arquitecto, lo que me sorprendió gratamente, y Rose maestra, siempre le encantaron los niños. Alice y Jasper llevaban 3 años juntos, lo supuse siempre, se notaba que esos dos acabarían juntos, ella era diseñadora de interiores como su madre, y Jasper psicólogo, vivían juntos pero aún no tenían planeado casarse. Edward se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, Alice lo regañó por no incorporarse a la conversación, así que terminó ella contándome que era médico, que se estaba especializando en pediatría y que estaba soltero y sin compromiso. No me sorprendió que lo de él con Victoria no hubiese llegado a ningún lado, ya cuando entré la vi del brazo de James Jhonson y me dedicó una mirada fulminadora. Rose me comentó disimuladamente, una de las veces que la pilló mirándonos, que llevaban juntos muchos años, que incluso tenían un hijo, Laurent, de 5 años, pero que eran conocidas por todo Forks las muchas aventuras de James con sus amantes. Esto, me dejó realmente muy sorprendida, si su hijo tenía 5 años eso quería decir que… no pude terminar mis conjeturas, pues Emmett, Ben y Jasper sacaron a bailar a sus chicas, y antes de que me diera cuenta tenía a Edward de pie ante mi ofreciéndome su mano.

- **Bella, me harías el honor de concederme este baile? **Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y una vez más me perdí en esas brillantes esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban.

- **yo… **no encontraba las palabras, no debía bailar con él, pero tenía que demostrar que ya lo había olvidado, que me era indiferente. Así que asentí, y puse mi mano en la suya, lo que me hizo sentir una corriente por todo el brazo.

Edward me llevó a la pista, puso sus manos en mi cintura, y yo llevé mis brazos a su cuello. Aunque nuestra piel no se tocaba directamente, podía sentir arder el lugar donde sus manos se habían posado, lo cual me hacía sentir realmente mal. Yo no lo amaba, ya no lo deseaba, ya no podía sentir nada por él, yo estaba aquí para conocer a mi León, el hombre que ocupaba mi corazón, me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

- **Bella estás realmente hermosa…**

- **Gracias, supongo que el tiempo ha sido generoso conmigo…**

- **Ya eras hermosa antes Bella, solo que ahora estás más… exuberante podría decirse. Bella yo…**

- **Edward si vas ha hablar del pasado mejor no lo hagas, pasó hace mucho, hay que dejarlo atrás.**

- **Pero necesito que me escuches Bella, quiero que sepas que…**

- **No Edward, no quiero saber nada, no quiero explicaciones…**

- **Por favor Bella, te ruego que me permitas decirte algo.**

- **Está bien Edward, habla, te escucho.**

- **Lo siento Bella, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento, no hay un día que no me odie a mi mismo por lo que pasó. Yo estaba tan ciego, creía amar a Victoria…**

- **Creías? **Pregunté sorprendida.

- **Sí, creí hacerlo, pero no era así, lástima que lo descubrí tarde, cuando había dañado a mi mejor amiga, que era una chica estupenda, que me amaba sinceramente.**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

- **Tu…. Lo sabías? Sabías que estaba enamorada de ti?**

- **Sí Bella, y fue un maldito idiota, no lo valoré, solo lo usé para mi provecho, y acabé haciéndole daño a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a ti y a mi mismo. **

- **Por favor Edward, no es grato para mi recordar aquello, hagamos como que no ocurrió, olvidémoslo. **

- **Pero yo necesito saber que me perdonas Bella, yo necesito que sepas lo que pasó luego.**

- **Te perdono Edward, en serio que te perdono, no negaré que me hiciste añicos el corazón, yo hubiera soportado que no me quisieras, nunca conté con lo contrario, yo incluso a pesar de mi dolor te hubiese ayudado y apoyado con Victoria si la amabas realmente, pero jugaste conmigo y mis sentimientos Edward, me utilizaste… sin embargo comprendo que solo teníamos 18 años y que a esa edad todos hacemos tonterías, todo el mundo se equivoca… en serio Edward, yo dejé eso en el pasado hace mucho, te perdoné, así que hazlo tu también.**

- **No lo entiendes Bella yo… **dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y se acercaba despacio a mis labios, a penas los sentí rozar dulcemente los míos, sentí la necesidad de hundir mis dedos en su cabello y acercarlo más a mí, pero recordé el motivo de mi presencia en la fiesta, hoy lo conocería a él, el hombre que se había ganado mi corazón, a él lo amaba, Edward era solo el pasado.

- **No Edward, **dije separándome rápidamente. **Yo ya no siento nada por ti, hay alguien más en mi vida, alguien que se fue colando poco a poquito en mi corazón por una rendija sin que me diera cuenta. Alguien q curó mis heridas sin pretenderlo, alguien que cambio mis penas por alegrías y mis lágrimas por sonrisas. Puede que sea una locura, porque no conozco ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni su físico, pero conozco lo más importante, su corazón, que sé que me pertenece al igual que a él le pertenece el mío aunque no lo sepa.**

Edward me miraba fijamente, parecía que estaba en shock, acaso el muy tonto se creería que iba a tenerme siempre a su disposición? Me di la vuelta dispuesta a volver a la mesa, pero Edward me sujetó la mano.

- **Bella ese chico, yo… él… **dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. No le dejé que continuara, puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, lo que me produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

- **Adiós Edward.**

Miré mi reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para encontrarme con mi amor virtual, y decidí que era el momento de ir al baño a retocarme el maquillaje. Allí me encontré a Alice.

- **A si que has rechazado a mi hermanito no? **Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Sí, Alice, no te preguntaré como lo sabes porque tú siempre lo sabes todo. **Ella dejó escapar una risilla.

- **Me dejas que te retoque yo? **Dijo al ver que sacaba mi bolsita de maquillaje de mi bolso. Me encogí de hombros y se la pasé.

Cuando terminó de arreglarme salimos del baño y volvimos a la fiesta. Iba a dirigirme a la caza del león cuando ella me agarró una mano.

- **Bella, Edward no es mala persona, solo cometió un error, todo el mundo lo hace no? **Yo solo asentí.

- **Suerte Bella, y recuerda que es de nobles personar, actúa con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Ah!! Y escucha, escucha antes de juzgar.**

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero ya se había ido de mi lado.

Busqué nerviosa y ansiosa por toda la fiesta, pero no había ningún chico con una rosa blanca en la mano. Solo me quedaba el lugar de mis pesadillas, el jardín donde se rompieron mi corazón y mis ilusiones hacía ya 6 años. Temerosa me dirigí allí y cuando llegué me topé de frente con Edward Cullen para mi mala suerte, quien dio un paso hacia mi con las manos en la espalda.

- **Con permiso, **dije. Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero él me sujetó del brazo, me volví para encararlo y no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. Edward Cullen me estaba ofreciendo una rosa blanca.

- **Tú? Tú eres él? **Dije con gran dolor mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por mis mejillas. Me sentí engañada nuevamente.

Edward quitó las lágrimas con sus manos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- **Por favor Bella, escúchame, luego si quieres puedes gritarme, golpearme, mandarme matar, lo que quieras, solo escúchame, **dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia un banquito.

- **Hace 6 años, en este mismo lugar, un imbécil de 18 años ciego como nadie, hizo daño y perdió a su mejor amiga, por una chica que no valía nada, y sabes lo peor de todo? Que descubrió demasiado tarde cuanto amaba a su amiga, que ella era la única chica de la que verdad se había enamorado.**

Sentí como más lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas y como un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- **Eso es mentira!! **Grité furiosa.

- **No, no lo es Bella, yo te amo, te amé siempre. Pero tuve que perderte para darme cuanta de ello. Yo siempre tuve fascinación por Victoria, era mi sueño imposible, yo babeaba por ella y ella simplemente me ignoraba. Cuando tu llegaste recuerdo como me sentí cuando tu mirada y la mia se cruzaron, sentí algo calido, algo que nunca había sentido, no podía quitar mis ojos de ti, pero Victoria notó eso, y comenzó a hacerme un poco de caso, lo cual me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Luego te hiciste amiga de mi hermana, entraste en nuestro reducido grupo y aunque yo era un zombi que solo pensaba y veía a esa zorra, empecé a prestar atención a lo que decías, a lo que escuchaba que te gustaba y lo que no, a tu forma de ser y descubrí que éramos muy parecidos, por lo que me acerqué más a ti, deseaba a una verdadera amiga. Yo veía como me mirabas, como me sonreías, escuchaba comentarios y si… fui consciente de que estabas enamorada de mí, pero también de que cuanto más cerca de ti estaba más molesta parecía Victoria y más se acercaba ella a mi. **

- **Y entonces decidiste que tus sentimientos y tu mismo eran mas importantes que yo, que tu amiga, y me utilizaste.**

- **Sí**, dijo él agachando la cabeza. **En el baile intenté decirte varias veces lo que tenía planeado hacer, dejar las cosas claras, pero no me atreví, fue un cobarde. Luego pasó lo que viste con Victoria, yo no sabía que tú estabas ahí, yo no me di cuenta, pero Victoria sí.**

- **Sí, lo sé, ella si sabía que yo lo estaba viendo y escuchando todo, mandó a Jane ha decirme que tu me habías pedido que fuera**.

- **Yo quise seguirte, explicártelo todo, rogarte perdón, estaba muerto de miedo, no entendía porque me daba pavor perderte. Eso lo descubrí cuando supe que te habías marchado a Forks, y que no quería que supiésemos donde estabas.**

- **Y Victoria? **Pregunté.

- **Ella cuando te fuiste comenzó a reírse, había conseguido lo que quería, ella no soportaba que yo dejase de estar detrás suya por ti. Le recriminé que se riera en un momento así, y ella me lo confesó todo. Llevaba meses saliendo con James, incluso estaba embarazada.**

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no me hubiese imaginado nunca algo así. Yo sabía que clase de tipa era Victoria, pero esto nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Entonces al comprender, sentí que nuevamente algo se rompía dentro de mi.

- **Claro, entonces decidiste que era mejor la idiota de Bella Swan que nada, como no podías estar con Victoria…**

- **No digas eso Bella, ni siquiera me importó la relación de Victoria y James, ni su embarazo, yo solo podía pensar en ti, en la forma de que me perdonaras, en estar contigo de nuevo. Entonces los chicos intentaron abrirme los ojos, me dijeron mil veces que yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero yo lo negaba. Pero el día que supe que te habías marchado….**

- **Qué pasó ese día?**

- **Había ido a tu casa, estaba dispuesto a acampar fuera si fuese preciso pero no me iría hasta verte, hasta que me escucharas, pero cuando llegué el jefe Swan me dijo que te habías ido, me dejó subir a tu cuarto para que lo comprobase yo mismo, cuando fui consciente de que realmente te había pedido, comprendí cuan enamorado estaba de ti. **

- **Pero desde que me fui, hasta que recibí el primer correo tuyo pasaron varios meses…**

- **Sí, yo me fui con los chicos a la universidad, aunque era un muerto viviente, nadie soportaba estar a mi lado. Yo no tenía ganas de vivir. No quería salir, no podía dormir, no tenía hambre… solo te tenía a ti en la cabeza. Pero no había forma de encontrarte, nadie sabía o no querían decirlo, cambiaste tu número de móvil y nos eliminaste a todos del MSN, y aunque Alice y Rose te escribían correos sin parar, nunca recibían contestación.**

- **No, los borraba sin leerlos. **

- **Entonces Alice se cansó de verme como estaba, y me echó la bronca del siglo.**

- **Muy propio de Alice, **dije con una débil sonrisa.

- **Sí, ya sabes que ese duendecillo es diabólico, hay que tenerle miedo. Ella me dijo que dejara de lamentarme e hiciera algo y entonces se nos ocurrió que podía acercarme a ti sin que tu supieras que era yo. Trataría de ganarme tu amor, y si no era posible, al menos tenerte como amiga.**

- **A quién se le ocurrió esa dirección? **Dije arqueando una ceja.

- **A mí**, dijo con una sonrisa de esas de lado que tanto me gustaban. **Yo soy el león, y tu eres mi oveja, tan inocente que no supo que un insensible como yo estaba jugando contigo, pero el cazador fue cazado por su presa.**

- **Pero fueron 5 años Edward, 5 años!!! Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú? **Dije furiosa.

- **Porque no quería volver a perderte, porque así al menos te tenía aunque fuese a la distancia. Te dije la verdad, que era un ex compañero de instituto tuyo, que estaba enamorado de ti y no me atrevía a dar la cara. No hubo nadie más en ese tiempo Bella, tu, mi familia y mis estudios lo fuisteis todo, no existió ninguna otra chica, te lo juro. Y ahora sé que valió la pena, nunca dijiste que sentías por mí, pero escucharlo hace un rato de tus labios, y cara a cara… nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida. Y eso que estaba completamente aterrorizado y nervioso, temía que al saber que era yo, que había sido yo durante todo este tiempo, volviera a perderte. Pero tenía que arriesgarme Bella, no te quiero más en la distancia, no quiero más caretas entre nosotros, tu quiero a mi lado, conmigo, como Edward y Bella. **

Edward intentó besarme nuevamente, pero una vez más lo rechacé. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, y puse mis manos en sus labios, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- **Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo. Creí haberte olvidado, y sin embargo me había vuelto a enamorar de ti, pero… yo no quiero arriesgarme, yo también siento pavor, me da demasiado miedo que me rompas nuevamente el corazón, **dije. **No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo Edward, **dije levantándome y yéndome apresuradamente. Escuché a Edward llamarme, venía atrás de mí, por lo que me aligeré aún más, pero unas manos me frenaron. Rosalie y Alice me sostenían cada una de una mano, y me estaban rogando con la mirada que no me fuese. Entonces la música paró y lo escuché a él.

- **Queridos ex compañeros, siento interrumpir esta fiesta, pero será solo un momento. Necesito que todos seáis testigos del amor que siento por esa mujer que está allí, **dijo señalándome, **porque yo te amo Bella Swan, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado aunque por imbécil no me di cuenta hasta que te había perdido. No puedo volver a atrás el tiempo, ojala pudiese cambiarlo todo pero no, solo puedo pedirte perdón un millón de veces, y tratar de compensarte con un futuro lleno de amor, pasión y felicidad como tú te mereces. Porque tú Isabella Marie Swan, eras, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, y quiero que todos lo sepan, yo te amaré hasta el último soplo de mi corazón mi vida, que digo… te amaré eternamente. Esto es para ti mi amor.**

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, me sudaban las manos, sentía mariposas en el estómago, y las lágrimas caían a caudales por mis ojos. Se me había declarado, la declaración que tanto deseé en el pasado llegaba, 6 años después, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, más vale tarde que nunca, y nunca me hubiese imaginado algo así, había declarado su amor por mí delante de todos.

Entonces empezó a sonar una música y Edward comenzó a cantar, como los ángeles por cierto:

Mil y una historia me he inventado,

para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado

y no te das cuenta que,

yo no encuentro ya que hacer,

se que piensas que no he sido sincero

se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio,

pero quien me iba a decir,

que sin ti no se vivir,

y ahora que no estas aquí

me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

de la única forma que se,

abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

para cuando decidas volver.

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

el vacío que dejas de mi,

has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

es que no soy el mismo de ayer,

un día es un siglo sin ti.

Mil y una historia me inventado,

para demostrarte que e cambiado

ya lo que pasó pasó

rescatemos lo que nos unió,

que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores,

solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones

pero quien me iba a decir,

que difícil es vivir,

y ahora que no estas aquí

me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

de la única forma que se,

abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

para cuando decidas volver.

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

el vacío que dejaste en mi,

has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

es que no soy el mismo de ayer,

un día es un siglo sin ti.

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

el vacío que dejaste en mi,

has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

es que no soy el mismo de ayer.

Cuanta falta me haces...

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

de la única forma que se,

abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

para cuando decidas volver.

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

el vacío que dejaste en mi,

has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

es que no soy el mismo de ayer,

un día es un siglo sin ti.

Si te e fallado te pido perdón

de la única forma que se,

abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

para cuando decidas volver.

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

el vacío que dejaste en mi...

Cuando terminó de cantar, todo el salón rompió en aplausos. Yo solo pude mirarlo, sonreírle y limpiarme las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir de mis ojos durante todo la canción, y corrí junto a él, tirándome en sus brazos. Edward me recibió gustoso, me apretó fuerte contra él y poco a poco fue uniendo sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso dulce, ardiente, pasional, cargado de amor y de necesidad. Él soltó mi cintura y llevó sus manos a mi cara para profundizar el beso, mientras yo hundía mis manos en su cabello y lo acercaba más a mí. La dichosa falta de aire nos hizo detenernos cuando casi nos asfixiamos, quedamos mirándonos fijamente con nuestras frentes unidas.

- **Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja**… dijo él.

- **Que oveja tan estúpida**, añadí yo.

- **Que león tan morboso y masoquista**, dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido volvió a unir sus labios con los míos.


End file.
